Love the Way You Lie
by marshmallowfairies
Summary: An angsty piece inspired by the two parts of Love the Way You Lie by Eminem and Rihanna with grown up Hinata and Neji, pre-Chunin exam Neji and very OOC Hinata. This is really old and not great but I wanted to share it anyway- please don't flame! Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Nor do I own the songs Love the Way You Lie parts 1 or 2. Please enjoy.
1. Part 1

Love The Way You Lie Part 1

Author's Note: So I've had this sitting for ages! The writing's not great but I don't really want to tamper with it either so I just thought I'd upload it but please don't flame! Some of it might seem to not make sense either but I've just tried to keep it matched to the lyrics of the song that inspired it.

* * *

_Curled up and panting on the floor at the foot of the bed, Hinata's body burned as the foreign chakra continued to run through her system. She was surprised it still affected her this way really- this chakra coursed through her body almost as often as her own. The searing pain of it was almost a welcome sensation now. He continued to stand over her, still panting as well, though for very different reasons. "Sorry," he mumbled. Hinata's breath hitched slightly. There it was again- the word that always made everything alright, she thought bitterly, the greatest lie of all in their marriage. She raised her head to look at him._

"**Sorry," he mumbled, as usual, waiting for her muttered forgiveness before they could get on with their lives. She raised her head and as her eyes met his, he could barely describe the sensation. He could have sworn that she'd thrown a kunai at his throat, the steel knife embedding itself in his windpipe. His eyes widened as he continued to stare at her. "Bloodlust?" he thought, astonished that this fragile girl could display such fierceness in her eyes. Though Neji couldn't breathe, he forced himself to move, sending chakra to his palm once more in order to stop the unwelcome feeling. He knew that it was wrong to hurt the one that he loved but every time he did, it felt like he was proving that the Main House weren't superior. It felt right and it made him feel like he was free- not a bird trapped in a cage but a bird that was free to fly.**

**Neji panted heavily, feeling some sort of high in a mixture of emotions. He loved Hinata but he hated everything that she represented, and he loved the buzz that he felt right now. But he was suffering. Making her hurt made him hurt too, as though he were dealing each blow to himself as well. As he felt himself drowning in his hatred, he didn't notice Hinata approaching until she had pushed herself against him, capturing his mouth with her own despite the difference in their heights. It drew Neji out of himself as she pushed him slightly in the direction of the bed. He could sense her passion and fierceness in the kiss, her hatred. He revelled in that, losing himself...**

**Air filled his lungs and when he opened his eyes, he found himself lying on the bed, Hinata walking away from him. "Where are you going?" he murmured groggily, cursing himself for letting her take control. "I'm leaving," she answered emotionlessly, without turning back. Neji's eyes resumed their usual glare as he replied in a deadly whisper, "I don't think so..." He was suddenly behind her, catching her wrist in his hand. "Come back." The words should have been spoken softly, conveying his love for her and begging forgiveness. But they were a growl in her ear, and Hinata pulled away and was out the door before Neji could think of anything more to say. In the empty room, he sighed. Their life was so repetitive- the same cycle of anger, passion, forgiveness over and over, and they both knew how insane it was. When things were right between them and everything was going well, they were the perfect couple, the models of the future Hyuuga. He played his part as her protector willingly, although she was a strong enough shinobi that she didn't need protection like she used to, not from the people that he was expected to protect her from anyway. It was ironic that the people that the future head of Hyuuga needed protecting from the most were people of the Hyuuga clan itself, including him. He thought of their arguments, their fights and the shame he felt for his ill-treatment of Hinata consumed him once more. He knew how awful they were as a couple at those times and he knew that when she came back- which he knew she would- he would apologise again. He glanced out of the window and saw her returning. She wasn't smiling but he could tell that she was no longer angry. As he watched, she stopped and began speaking to someone, and as she spoke to them, she smiled. A man. A man that Neji did not know. Neji felt his control waning once more. When Hinata entered the apartment, he was barely aware of grabbing her, slamming her against a wall, beginning his attack all over again. But as she lay on the floor coughing up blood again, he realised his mistake. The stranger had only been a comrade on a previous mission. Neji hadn't really meant to beat her- sometimes he forgot his own strength. Once more, he begged her for her forgiveness.**

_Two attacks in a day- that was new. That was probably why she found herself on all fours coughing up the coppery fluid, her lungs on fire. She could feel Neji's eyes on her again as he spoke, a more long-winded apology than usual as he admitted his mistake for once. But she couldn't hear his pretty lies over her coughing. With her senses slowly coming back to her, she pushed herself onto her feet._

**As Neji watched Hinata struggle to stand, he felt his heartbeat and his breathing quicken. There was something familiar about the way she was getting up- a flashback to the Chuunin exams when he first began to admire her character, when he first began to fall in love with her. They both remembered and cherished the memory of the day that they first met. They didn't exchange any words with each other, just smiles. But they had both instantly connected though they were too young then to understand the feeling. Neji had remarked to his Father how cute she was. Hinata had felt a warm fuzzy feeling that she'd never experienced around anyone before and it made her happy. Now they looked at each other, sick of seeing the other's face every day- disgusted by the memories that they associated with the face that they were looking at.**

**Although they'd both felt a connection, neither of them would have imagined that they'd end up marrying one day. Neji's feelings continued to grow after the Chuunin exams and he finally stepped up to his duties to protect her. They began to train together and he was proud of how much stronger she was getting, and was sure Hiashi would be too. Therefore, he was completely astounded when, on arriving early for training, he witnessed his Uncle striking Hinata. Several blows were dealt and Hiashi left, stating as he passed Neji that their training session for the day was cancelled. Neji watched his Uncle go, then moved to Hinata's side, helping her to sit up and pulling her into his chest as she wept. He swore then that he would never let anyone hurt her and asked if she would marry him. Hinata was surprised but was sure she could rely on him to protect her and so they moved out of the Hyuuga compound, full of the hopes for their promises. Now they were in each other's faces, maliciously attacking each other with those broken promises. Neji pushed Hinata away and she grabbed hold of his hair to prevent her losing her balance. In agony, he pulled at her locks too and Hinata began clawing at any bare skin she could get to, leaving angry red marks on his pale skin. He took a swing at her face, sending her staggering back a few paces before advancing on her, throwing her down on the couch and pinning her there using his body weight. They'd lost sense of why they were fighting now, completely caught up in the moment.**

**They lay, panting and aching in the aftermath of their fit of rage, not really sure how they had injured one another. Neji mulled over the number of times his team mates had suggested that he and Hinata split up and he knew that Hinata's comrades and friends had given her similar advice. But neither of them wanted that- it wasn't always obvious, but they both felt a security with each other that they had never experienced before in their lives. So the days passed and their unpredictable married life went on unchanged.**

**Neji glanced over at her, surprised at the damage that she had managed to do to him in return. He reached for her hand with his own and spoke in a gentle tone, "I promise I won't hurt you again." She turned her head to face him and appraised him for a moment before whispering, "Last chance." The next day, Neji was called for a B-rank mission which lasted for a week. It wasn't too difficult and there were no casualties or fatalities. Neji celebrated with his friends and when he returned home after a few sakes, it didn't take long before he began to fight with her again and his promise was broken, He watched her retreating form from their window and the pain in his chest was greater than any Jyuuken attack could create.**

_Hinata had always liked the rain and was grateful to it now for soothing her aching body. She could sense him watching her as she walked away and hoped he was feeling the same pain that she was. "Hinata!"She turned just in time to see him jumping out of the window, landing neatly on his feet and appearing before her only seconds later. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him. She could smell the sake on his breath as he stammered out apologies, admitting to herself that there was something quite appealing about his drunken lies. "I love you," he told her breathily, capturing her lips. Yes, they were definitely very appealing but still, they were lies._

**The rain and the cold air helped to clear Neji's head and allowed him to think more clearly. "Hinata, we've both said and done things that we haven't meant and we always vow to change things but we never do. We both have bad tempers and we need to change that." Hinata looked taken aback, her damp hair clinging to her face. "You're the same as me," he thought, "and we with the all-seeing eye are blind to the most natural of entities such as love." Seeing that telling her she had deserved what he had done to her and that she was to blame wasn't encouraging her to come back, he tried a different tact. "Baby, please," he murmured. "Come back. I know it's my fault." Waiting for her to respond, he contemplated some of their friends' relationships and wondered if theirs was really all that crazy. Like a tornado meeting a volcano, he was sure that they weren't the only couple that clashed that way. As she turned away from him, he knew he loved her too much to let her walk away.**

"**Come inside!" he called. "Can't you tell I'm being sincere? I've said it's my fault!" Hinata made no move to cooperate and did not respond. With a burst of chakra to his feet, he was behind her once more. He grabbed her shoulder and spun her round, using his other hand to raise her head, forcing her to look him in the eye. "Next time I'm angry or drunk, I'll break something or hit the wall, not you!" Hinata's eyes flashed. "Next time?" she asked, her voice low. Neji gazed down at her. "You're right," he agreed. "There won't be a next time. I'm sorry!" The lie was bitter on his tongue though he wished it could be true. But finally she agreed to return to their apartment. The next evening, Neji and Lee sat in a local tavern after a day of training and he recounted the events of the previous day with Lee looking at him doubtfully. Taking in Lee's expression, Neji conceded, "I know I'm a liar but our whole marriage is like a game and I'm sick of it. I just want her to stay." Lee contemplated this speech for a moment before replying, "And what happens the next time you fight?" Neji downed his sake and thudded the cup on the counter, turning to look at Lee as he answered, " If she ever tried to fucking leave me again, I'll tie her down and burn the God damned place." Lee didn't know what to say or do- Neji's words had been so fear-evoking! He watched as Neji tried, "I'm just gonna..." before slumping drunkenly on the counter next to his cup.**

_Hinata lay sprawled on the floor of their apartment, humming serenely to herself, the empty sake bottle sat on the table. The warmth of the drink in her system made a pleasant change from his burning chakra. She heard the door open and two sets of clumsy foot falls drawing nearer before her beloved husband, being supported by his team mate, came into view. His eyes began to narrow as he took in the scene and she could tell from his flushed cheeks that he had been drinking too. "Have you been drinking?" he snarled, rage contorting his features. "Yes," she whispered. "It lessens the pain." A single tear trickled down her own rosy cheek. Lee looked uncomfortable and uncertain of what to do as Neji stumbled forward reaching out towards her. "Why are you crying?" he slurred slightly, still nearing. "There's no need to cry."_

"_I love the way you lie," she thought to herself._

"_We're happy," he breathed._

"_I love the way you lie." _


	2. Part 2

Love the Way You Lie Part 2

Author's Note: I would like to apologise for any strong language in this story. I typically avoid using swear words most of the time but because I'm basing the story on the song, I've gone with the lyrics, kind of. Sorry if it caused offence!

* * *

_Hinata stared at him wide-eyed, only a hint of fear on her face as Neji pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyes closed and his brow furrowed as he tried to maintain his calm. She reflected on the very first day that they'd met. They'd both been so happy with no knowledge of seals or Houses. She would never have thought that they would end up like this, that he would bear so much angst against the Main House and become so obsessed with that hatred that it would take over his character. She didn't know why it still surprised her. Hinata thought that Neji was beautiful, like an angel, and there were moments where he displayed great tenderness. But in his moments of rage, he terrified her- more than her Father could or even any enemy ninja. As she watched the rage win his internal battle, she thought with fondness of the happy times that they shared together and times that he had defended her, even saved her. At those times, she thought of him as a hero, completely different from the man advancing on her now._

_She dodged his strikes as best as she could but it was inevitable, or as Neji would say 'her fate' that she would not be able to avoid them all. Her grimace against the pain almost resembled a smirk. As she tried to fight back, a traitor tear leaked from the corner of her eye. "It's your fault!" he yelled. She didn't know if he meant that she was the cause of this particular fight or of his anger in general but she knew that he was lying, both to her and to himself._

_Hinata's throat burned and when Neji spoke, his voice sounded slightly hoarse after all the screaming. The fragments of broken glass, crockery and furniture lay scattered on the floor as Neji had Hinata pinned against a wall, having overpowered her, body and mind, once again. "You didn't mean it," he told her. "You didn't mean to upset me. And I know you're sorry, aren't you?" When she gave no reply, he shook her causing her to bang her head on the wall. "Say you're sorry, you bitch!" he screamed, "Or I swear to God, you won't see the morning!" Instead of doing as she was told, Hinata pushed him away, with so much strength that he stumbled backwards into the coffee table, smiling as she heard the glass shatter and the sound of his angry growl._

_His strikes flew everywhere and glass rained over both of them, scratching their skin. Having already had some of her chakra points blocked, Hinata lacked the energy to fight back so she just accepted the pain, groaning at some of the strikes. "I hate you," he yelled as he attacked but she knew that it was a lie. She knew that he loved her._

_As Hinata lay on the floor in the dark room, knowing Neji was still nearby but not sure exactly where, she wondered if she was slightly masochistic. She had tried to leave many times after they'd fought, but whether he convinced her or she convinced herself, she always ended up coming back. After all, he was her husband and her home was with him. As she thought these things over, her vision became hazy and gradually, she was overcome with dreamless unconsciousness._

**It was the light and warmth on her face that woke Hinata as the morning sun peeked through the window. She turned her head away, noting the horrendous state of their living-room. Catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror which had fallen from the wall but miraculously had not shattered, she could see her make-up smudged on her face. Suddenly, panic engulfed her and she called out tentatively, "Neji?" She winced at the strain on her throat that that one soft word had caused. "I'm here, baby. Shh..." he answered tenderly and it was then that she realised he was holding her hand and she felt comforted by the intimacy of the moment until he continued. "Just tell me you're sorry." Hinata blinked in confusion and turned to look at him. "Why?" she croaked. He closed his eyes, gritting his teeth as his control began to waver again. "Tell me you're sorry that you pushed me into the coffee table last night," his voice began quietly but finished in a roar as he pushed her forcefully away from him.**

**He looked on her crumpled form as she stretched out and tentatively reached towards him. "Don't touch me," he screamed, slapping her hand away. For a moment, she stared at him looking hurt before scrambling to her feet and making her way out of the room. Suddenly, Neji was afraid of losing her and without conscious thought, he rushed after her. "Hinata, wait!" he cried but she didn't stop. "Don't leave me, I need you!"He caught her wrist and pulled her to him, taking a firmer grip of her in the process though she tried to shrug away from his hold but to no avail. Eventually, she stilled, her hands pressed lightly against his front. "You're a monster," she murmured against his chest, "but I love you. I always will."**

**They remained in their embrace for minutes that seemed to last hours before Hinata pulled her hands away, only to slam them back fuelled with chakra, throwing Neji off his feet. He landed ungracefully back in the debris of their fight and she stared, waiting in both fear and exhilaration for his reaction. "You're insane!" he hissed at her, veins bulging around his eyes. She smirked, her own bloodline limit activating. "I'm only as mad as you made me," she retorted and then turned towards their front door, acknowledging with her ocular jutsu the figure that was about to knock. Neji pushed himself to his feet, de-activating his Byakugan in the process, as did Hinata. He stood at her shoulder as she opened the door. Hiashi Hyuuga stood on their doorstep, smiling awkwardly. "Lord Hiashi," Neji mumbled with a slight bow, which Hiashi returned. "To what do we owe this pleasure?" Hiashi appraised his daughter and nephew before answering. They both looked as though they had had a rough night- unacceptable for the future leaders of the noble Hyuuga clan. He cleared his throat and chose his words carefully. "I've come here to... ask you both to return to the Hyuuga compound. The council has... raised concerns... about your relationship and current living situation." Both Neji and Hinata winced internally but neither betrayed any emotion to Hiashi. They could both hurt each other- they had hurt each other many times- but in the face of their family, their love would bind them and they would stand together. Absentmindedly, Neji slipped his arm over Hinata's shoulder and her arm wrapped around his waist as she answered her Father. "I assure you that there is no reason for the council to be concerned but if it is their desire that we return to reside within the compound, then we shall not fail to comply."**

**His eyes were narrowed as he watched her pack the belongings that she thought essential to bring with them. "We can defy the clan," he repeated for what felt to Hinata like the millionth time. "One day, we will lead the clan. By refusing, it would seem like we had something to hide. It is only a small price to pay," she answered. Hearing him move, she swirled and struck before he could, one to the shoulder and one to the abdomen. Before she could do anything more, her back was slammed against the wall and she was victim to his palms. One, two, three- it wasn't worth counting. After it was over, she sat between his legs leaning against him, his arms around her, the two of them almost looking like one being. He knew that they couldn't live without each other- it was why he ached every time she said she was leaving and it was the reason that she could never bring herself to actually stay away. In moments like these, time seemed to stand still around them and though he was sure it wasn't the power that Lee and Guy were always referring to, he wondered if their fighting was the answer to eternal youth.**

**They entered the compound holding hands and were greeted by the council. Neji's grip on her hand tightened as they were led to their generous quarters, the councillor leaving them with the message that they will be expected to attend a meeting in an hour. After his departure, Neji turned to face Hinata, twisting her arm awkwardly in the process. She gasped in pain before meeting his angry glare. "This is why we're here," she whispered, wishing he could see it for himself. "I know our relationship is crazy," he replied through gritted teeth, "But I will not allow them to dictate to us how we shall live. I refuse their counselling." Neither moved nor spoke for a moment before Hinata tried to turn away but Neji, still holding her arm, pulled her back, causing her to gasp again. "Don't leave," he whispered, his hot breath tickling her ear, panic evident in his voice. "If you leave me here, I'll burn the whole damn compound down." Hinata twisted in his grasp to judge whether or not he was serious. "I mean it," he told her, sensing her uncertainty, "and you won't be able to stop me!" He looked down into that uncertain face and resented how much he needed her. When he was on missions, his instincts dictated his actions. After all, he was a prodigy. But in his everyday life, he couldn't think straight without Hinata- he loved her too much.**

_Throwing her around his body, he pinned her to the wall, crushing her lips with his own. He was rough, harsh and though it hurt, Hinata couldn't help but respond to it, enjoying the passion. Yet at the same time, she was unable to contain her emotions and tears trickled down her cheeks. Neji pulled away when he heard Hinata sniff. "We don't need the council," he whispered before kissing her again._

'_I love the way you lie...'_

"_We don't need the clan," his lips brushed hers as he spoke before joining them once more._

'_I love the way you lie...'_

"_We don't need Naruto to fix things." She looked away from him at this fable._

'_I love the way you lie...'_

"_We're alright as long as we have each other." She didn't react as he nibbled her earlobe, staring blankly ahead of her._

'_I love the way you lie.'_


End file.
